My Beautiful Daughter Isabella
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Emmett Swan and Alice Brandon at the age 11. What happens when 4 years later Emmett has to care for his daughter? How does Emmett cope with being a father? And what happens as Bella grows up with Edward? Is Emmett going to let them be happy or not? Read and go through as Emmett takes on Fatherhood, girlfriends and his daughter. m for Language
1. Meeting Bella

_My Beautiful Daughter Isabella_

**Summary: ** Bella is the daughter of Emmett Swan and Alice Brandon at the age 11. What happens when 4 years later Emmett has to care for his daughter? How does Emmett cope with being a father? And what happens as Bella grows up with Edward? Is Emmett going to let them be happy or not? Read and go through as Emmett takes on Fatherhood, girlfriends and his daughter.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

On September 11, 1996 at 3:32 am Isabella Marie Swan was born. She had her father's brown hair and her grandfather's chocolate brown eyes.

At the age of 11 Emmett Daniel Swan and Mary Alice Brandon were the proud parents of their beloved little girl.

* * *

**Alice's Pov (day of the birth Los Angeles, CA)**

"You're so pretty Isabella" I whispered to my sleepy daughter in my arms.

"Alice" my mother whispered so she wouldn't wake Bella up, I looked up at her with curiosity, "are you going to call and tell Emmett?" my parents have been supportive of me through this, even though I wanted to put her up for adoption, once I held her in my hands and heard her scream after birth….I just couldn't do that.

"Im not sure" I told her honestly. I heard a giggle and looked at my now awake daughter, she grabbed my finger and held it tightly, I laughed and she gave me a smile.

"What if Emmett doesn't want her?" I asked my mother. I wasn't selfish from keeping my daughter away from her father but I was scared he was going to denied her.

"In time" my mother told me.

* * *

**Alice's Pov(4 years later in 9****th**** grade; place Forks, Washington again)**

"Mommy" my daughter Bella asked me as we were on the place in first class, my parents were in front of us.

"Yes Bella" I asked as I drew on my note book.

"Is daddy going to like me?" she asked me. I put my pencil down and looked at her big brown eyes, "he's not going to like you" I answered she had a sad smile on her face now, "he's going to love you" she looked up again her eyes sparkled and she laughed holding her stuffed bear close to her.

"Gets some sleep baby" I told her she leaned on her bear as a pillow and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. We were heading to Forks again, it was time to tell Emmett he had a daughter.

I had gotten a full scholarship to a fashion boarding school in Paris and my parents were coming with me but I couldn't take Bella with me. I love my daughter don't get me wrong but….I had to do this for the both of us, I have to make a living for us somehow.

So while I graduate high school Bella will be living with Emmett and Charlie in Forks; I had already told Bella I was leaving but was coming back every summer to be with her and only her; she cried and had temper tantrums but in the end accepted it as long as I wrote about what had happened every day to me in a diary so I could read it to her once I got back…which I promised I would, along with a present.

* * *

We arrived at Charlie's house I was nervous we knocked on the door and Charlie opened it, "Alice?" he sounded surprise, "hello Charlie" my mother said politely.

"May we come in?" my father asked, Charlie noticed the Isabella, "We need to explain a few things"

Charlie nodded and led us to the living room, "so….who's this" he was referring to Isabella.

"Bella" Isabella responded in her baby voice.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan," his face went into shock, "she's mine and Emmett's daughter"

"How is that possible?" Charlie muttered to himself.

"How old is she?" Charlie asked me.

"Im fur" Isabella said holding up 4 fingers.

"That meant you and Emmett had sex when you were 11!" Charlie yelled out. I covered Isabella's ears.

I nodded, "we want a paternity test" he demanded.

"And you will" my father said in a calm voice. Emmett came at that moment "Alice?" he asked if it were me. He grew big time, he looked about 6 feet at this point with big muscles.

"Are you taking steroids?" I asked him. He laughed at me, 'Naw just been working out a lot"

"Who's this?" he asked noticing our daughter.

"Our daughter" I answered him in a small voice.

"No, she's not my daughter" Emmett looked at Charlie for help.

"Were taking a paternity test son, don't worry" Charlie reassured him, "let's go now" Emmett said in a loud voice.

"Unless it's a problem?" he asked in a serious voice. I shook my head, "no, the faster this goes the better" I told him.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Isabella cried in my lap as they put a needle in her, I tried to comfort her but her cries were louder than my soothing voice.

"See it's over" Dr. Cullen told her and handed Bella a blue lollipop. She stopped crying once she had the candy in her mouth.

"When will the test be done Carlisle?" my father asked Dr. Cullen, "there pretty urgent" Charlie explained a bit.

"I could have then done at lease by tomorrow or the next day" he promised us. We sighed in relief that it would be early.

* * *

**2 days later**

Carlisle called us around noon to tell us that the results came back. We meet Charlie and Emmett in Dr. Cullen's office.

"Here you go?" I went to get it but Emmett grabbed it first, he opened it and stood there in silence.

"Well?" Charlie asked him.

"_Emmett Daniel Swan is 99.9 percent the father of Isabella Marie swan" _Emmett said quietly.

"Ha, see told you!" I screamed in his face.

"So why tell me now" he sounded angry, I suddenly felt guilty, "I was afraid you wouldn't want her" I answered honestly.

"Why don't we go back and talk in private" Charlie suggested looking at Isabella with pride, Dr. Cullen had given her another lollipop.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you never told me about her?" Emmett yelled as we entered his home.

"I explained already, I was scared you wouldn't want her" I explained.

"So why now?" Charlie interrupted our fight. I looked at my parents for support, "Alice got into a Design school in Paris….and we can't bring Isabella with us" my mother explained. I looked at my daughter she was coloring a flower.

"So that's why you brought her? So you could just dump her here with me?" Emmett screamed once again.

I was ready to cry at this point, "no….no I brought her so you could know your daughter, and partly yes if I got to this school I could make a future for the both of us" I screamed back at him.

"It's just until high school, I will come back every summer to visit her and care for her until I graduate….." I explain my plans and took another deep breath, "and if you want to stay in her life then you will….but after these 4 years if you don't then….that's that" I told him his options.

He sat down in on the couch and looked at Isabella color in the kitchen away from our screams; "will you support me I this dad?" he asked Charlie.

Charlie smiled with pride, "yeah I will" he looked at Isabella with pride; "besides I've always wanted to be a young grandfather" he told my parents who just laughed.

"When do you leave for Paris?" Emmett asked me.

"In two weeks but in the meantime, we'll bring Isabella's belongs and get it all sorted out" I clarified. They both nodded, "Isabella!" Emmett called to her, she came bouncing in and stood in front of him, and "Bella" she said.

"Well Bella, what color do you want your room painted?" he asked her, I smiled.

"Sky blue" she yelled out bouncing around.  
"She gets that from you" Emmett said referring to the bouncing.

* * *

Saying good bye is always hard Bella was crying in Emmett's arms as we went into the plane after our final hug.

* * *

**Review**

**Next chapter will Be Emmett's Pov**

_FYI you can have a kid at 11 I read about a girl who had a baby at 5 ½ years old._


	2. Never Grow Up

_My Beautiful flower Isabella_

**Dont own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does**

* * *

**Emmett's Pov (in the car close to Forks)**

I looked in the seat next to me to find my baby Isabella asleep after crying for what seemed like hours; Dad had to give her a lollipop to stop her from crying when I couldn't handle it.

"How am I going to do this dad?" I asked him. He looked in the review mirror and gave me a weak smile but it held happiness in there, "I mean how you did it with just me?" my mom died when I was 2 in a car accident.

"I just though how would Renee does it? And it worked…sometimes but mostly you just have to think of what the kid my want" he advised me. I nodded, "shouldn't be too hard, you have the body of a 15 year old and the mind of a 5 year old" Dad chuckled.

"One thing is for sure" I told him hold my head in my hands, "what it?"

"Rosalie's gonna be pissed"

* * *

I carried my daughter to my old room, I had moved to the attic which gave me more space and my old room we decorated it….okay Alice decorated it to Bella's liking.

Just as I set her down and fixed the pillows so she would fall…yeah she wanted a big girl bed and put up a fit about it; the door rang dad had gone back to work so it was just us too.

First thing I felt was a slap at the faced followed by an angry looking girlfriend, "what was that for?" I said holding my stinging cheek, she gave good bitch slaps.

"Is it true you have a daughter?" she was in her cheerleading uniform, she came in followed by the popular part of the football team I was in a Forks High School, and most of the bitchy cheerleaders I couldn't stand.

"Is this a fucking reunion or something?" I was pissed so many of my friends wanted to know about my daughter….and I didn't even like the cheerleaders so I don't know what the fuck there doing here.

"Is it true you have a daughter?" Rosalie repeated her question and it got silent, "yes it true" I told her, she passed by a few people to make her way towards the stairs but I stopped her in time, "you cannot go up there" I told her.

She had a shocking look on her face which then turned to anger, "and why not?" she practically screamed, "will you be quiet….she sleeping and I do not want a cranky kid to care for the rest of the afternoon" I said in a strong tone I never used on her before.

"so everyone out" I ordered; even though I was a freshmen I was fucking huge and tall so no one messed with me.

Rosalie stayed in place with her arms crossed, "when do I get to see her?" she asked me in a rude tone.

"When you're less angry" I answered her she huffed and left, her brother Jasper stayed with me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded, "so…what's her name?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow, he held his hands up in surrender, "im here if you wanna talk"

"You sound like a fucking chick right now" I laughed at him he gave me a smile, "her names Isabella" I answered sitting across from him.

"Cute name" he said crossing his legs and spreading his arms out, "cute little thing too"

"Yeah" jasper laughed, "Daddy!" Isabella screamed.

"Daddy duty calls" I said jasper laughed and followed me upstairs, Bella was at the foot of the stairs, "what did I tell you of not going down the stairs" I scowled at her.

"You didn't" she answered smartly Jasper coughed hiding his laughter, "well im tell you know"

She rolled her eyes at me, "don't you roll your eyes at me young lady" I said to her, "im hungry" she then pouted.

"Emmett" Jasper then walked in front of me and picked her up, "Hello there beautiful girl" Bella blushed form Jasper's compliment, "hi" she said shyly.

Jasper walked into the kitchen, "what would the princess like to eat?" Jasper was a really good cook and so was I, Bella shrugged, "how about spaghetti?" he suggested. Bella clapped, "I know how to make spaghetti" she said proudly as I set the water to boil.

"You do" Jasper made a surprise sound, "mommy can't cook well so Grandma taught me a little bit" Bella talked while her hands moved a lot.

"Gotta go man, see ya" jasper announced, "bye Bella" Bella waved goodbye.

"So…what do you like to do?"

* * *

25 minutes later

Bella's mouth was covered in sauce and I had to bathe her…which is not easy since she kept splashing a lot "Brady from my old school taught me a new song; Bad boy bad boy which gonna do when they come for you" she kept singing bad boy from cops the entire bath time.

Dad came in and ate dinner while I told Bella to go watch TV; she just stared at me, "what's that?"

I stared at her eye wide, "this is TV' I pointed to the Plasma.

I turned on the channel, I didn't know what girls liked so just put on the sports channel, she seemed intrigued like a kid on Christmas, I cleaned the mess I made, as I talked to dad, "she's never heard of Television dad"

Charlie almost chocked, we both finished out duty and watched the game with Bella, and I had to explain what was going on and kept repeating everything they did.

"Get her to Bed Emmett, she has pre-school tomorrow" Charlie announced.

"Yay!" Bella got up and ran all over the living room, I chased after her and she laughed loud. I finally caught her and threw her over my shoulder as she giggled. She brushed her teeth and I changed her which she put up a fight. About an hour later she was finally in bed, "wait!" she whined, "what" I whined back she giggled, "Mommy sings to me before I go to sleep"

I sighed, "Alright let's see" I thought of a lullaby, "rockery and good night"

She cut me off, "no not those baby ones"

"then which ones does Al…mommy sing to you" I asked annoyed she won't go to sleep, she got off the bed and opened a nursery rhyme book and papers fell out, "any of these" she handed me a slip of paper.

**(A/N: this is Never Grow up by Taylor Swift but let's pretends that Alice wrote it for Bella; don't own Taylor Swift song)**

"_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up" _I stopped singing and I heard her sleeping peacefully. I walked out to find Charlie staring at me proudly, "please tell me it gets easier?' I begged.

He laughed quietly, "Just get up early to take her to preschool," he announced and left.

* * *

_FYI you can have a kid at 11 I read about a girl who had a baby at 5 ½ years old._


	3. World of Sports

_My Beautiful flower Isabella_

**Disclaimer; don't own Twilight or characters**

* * *

**Emmett's Pov **

"How's the little munchkin, Em?" Jasper asked me as we changed for football practice, "so far, little difficult at night" I confessed to my best friend.

He chuckled, "what?" I asked, "nothing it's just…you know how my uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme adopted Edward right" he started off, I nodded, "yeah why?"

"Just reminded me of how the kid acted" Jasper reported, "How old is he anyway?" I asked as we made our way onto the field and waited for the coach, "uhh…4 maybe 5 I think"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously, I shrugged, "maybe a play date would be nice for Bella"

Jasper stopped and I looked back at him, "what?" I asked shrugging.

"You want Bella to have a play date….with Edward?" he said slowly, I nodded, and "what's the problem?" I asked as we got in line for practice.

"He's a troublemaker Emmett" jasper said before starting practice.

* * *

"Bella guess what" I told Bella as we walked towards the house after picking her up from preschool, "what?" she asked incurious about my news.

"You have a playdate pretty soon" I told her as I carried her on my shoulders, "with whom?"

"Jasper's adopted cousin, Edward" as soon as I said that name she was shaking her head I thought it would fall off.

"He's mean" she stated, "yeah well he's coming by tomorrow afternoon after school with Rosalie so be nice" I warned her as we reached the house; She pouted but nodded.

"Who's Rosalie?" she asked curious, "she's my girlfriend" I told her as I fixed dinner, Bella passed me the ingredients for stew since it was raining right now.

Dad got in time for dinner and we ate as a family, sort of anyway; Bella got soccer really easy but baseball was still in process, she yawned, "bed time" I told her, and she didn't put up a fit tonight and fell asleep just as I began to sing her song.

"You're doing great kiddo" dad clapped my back as I sat down and we finished watching the game.

* * *

This is how I imagined a play date, Edward and Bella playing in her room and me and Rosalie on my bed making out…but _no_ it had to go like this.

"That's for girls" Edward whined, "I am a girl" Bella called back, they kept bickering back and forth, "let's go" Rosalie told me as she pushed me away so we could stop the racket.

"Hey" I boomed making both of them jump, "what is going on here?"

"He won't play dress up" Bella pointed at Edward, "and she won't play cars" he then pointed at Bella.

"Then play something you both like" Rosalie solved it, both little ones looked at each other. "No" crossed arms and turned away.

I sighed, "Better get used to being friends cause you to will be seeing each other more often" Rosalie threaten; "why don't you both just go watch TV instead" I bargained, "Yay!" they yelled pushing past us rude…and turned on the TV; while Rosalie and I resumed back to our make out session…when her phone rang.

"Sorry baby" she kissed my lips and answered her phone; "gotta go, aunt Esme wants Edward back home" she got up rearranged her clothes and hair and both walked down the stairs.

And they were shouting at the sports channel, "Shoot…shoot!" it was a basketball game, Miami heat vs. Boston Celtics.

"Edward were leaving" Rosalie told him, "no" he whined, "it was just getting good"

"The faster we leave the faster you get to watch it" Rosalie told him, "bye Bella" he waved good-bye at my daughter, grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her out the door before I could kiss her good-bye.

"At least you and Edward have one thing In common" I told Bella as I sat down to watch the game with her, "we both like sports" she yelled proudly.

* * *

"Hello"

"Emmett its Alice" Alice's voice sounded stress, "wanna talk to Bella" I asked.

"Like yeah" she said in a duh voice, "Isabella!" I shouted towards the living room, "Bella!" she yelled back in annoyance, "watch that tone missy" I warned her.

"Mommy wants to talk to you" she screamed with delight and took the phone away from me quickly, 'mommy guess what…I have a new sports best friend" and with that they spent about an hour before I got to talk to Alice again.

'you're making my daughter watch sports?" she sounded pissed off, "yeah so what?" what's the big deal, "she's a girl Emmett not a boy" she pointed out.

"Well it's not like she has many influences around the house or at school" I then pointed out, "then do girl stuff with her" she suggested, I complained "uhh" I whined already, I heard background, "I've got to go, lights out; give Bella a kiss for me" with that she hung up while some women's voice yelled out French words.

I went back to the living room and kissed Bella, "ew" she rubbed it off, "that was from your mommy" I told her and I kissed her cheek again, "that's from me" she frowned, despite Alice's wished I showed Charlie and I showed Bella the world of sports.

* * *

**Question:**

_Can girls really know a lot about sports?_

**Review**

**Love**

**-Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore**


End file.
